The Lost PhoenixThe Prologue
by mary-d1
Summary: Ginny and Hermione discover someone long thought dead...prologue to HP & the Lost Phoenix
1. On Holiday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Okay I'd warned everyone that I might do this!  I decided to take this down...rearrange some stuff...and put it back up.  The chapters will remain the same.  This is going to be difficult, but I didn't like the idea of having Ginny and Hermione's perspective of the summer attached to the beginning of Harry's story.  So, I decided to take it off and make it its own little thing.  Anyone reading this for the first time should know that these next few chapters are simply the prologue to HP & the Lost Phoenix. For the new readers, hope you enjoy. For the old...thanks so much for sticking with me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small coffee house sat on the corner of one of the busiest streets in New York. Seated at the table closest to the curb, the brunette girl sipped her coffee and the red-head watched the people walk by.  

"You know it's really amazing."

"What's amazing?"  Hermione looked at her friend.

"Well look at these people just walking around doing their daily activities as if nothing is wrong.  I mean they have no idea that at this moment thousands of miles away there is a whole secret world fighting for their very freedom."  Ginny didn't look in Hermione's direction. She continued to stare at the passing crowd.

"Ginny, for heaven's sake!  Don't talk about things like that.  Remember we came here to forget about all of this for awhile.  And besides if everything works out the way I know it will; none of them will ever have to know." Hermione raised her cup to the nearest passing waiter, gesturing for a refill.   

"By the way thanks again for asking me along on this trip.  It was really nice of your parents."  Ginny seemed at last to snap out of her reverie.

"For the thousandth time this week, you are welcome.  I'm really surprised your mum let you come.  I figured with everything that happened last year, she would have wanted to keep you close to home."

It was true that Mrs. Weasley had definitely had qualms about her only daughter going off to a different country for holiday.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger assured her that she would be perfectly safe in their care.  Ginny pleaded her case to her mother for days.

*****************************************************************************************

"_Oh come on, Mum!  Do you really think that You-Know-Who is going to burst right in the middle of __New York City__ to try and kill two teenage girls?  I'm pretty sure he has more pressing matters at the moment.  I think he's a bit more worried about getting all those Death-Eaters back out of Azkaban, don't you_?"

_After thinking about Molly had to agree she was probably right.  It certainly seemed safer to Molly to have her children as far away from the action as possible.  Nevertheless, after last years events, Molly discovered that Ginny seemed to have the knack of finding trouble much like her brothers._

_"Alright, but promise me you will stay close to The Grangers.  Don't go wandering off on your own, got it?"_

_***************************************************************************************_

Indeed Ginny had so far kept her promise; somewhat.  She felt a stab of guilt as she and Hermione sat alone at the coffee shop.  When she had let Hermione in on this guilt trip, Hermione found it funny.

"Oh Gin, Mum and Dad are right across the street shopping.  And like you said, it's not likely that Voldemort is going to pop up right in the middle of the city. Come on Ginny, cheer up! This vacation was supposed to make us forget about what happened."  Hermione's face went very slack, as if the events of the past year seemed to have hit her full force.  She forced a smile and went on.  "Even Harry is off on holiday.  Well, I guess that can't be too fun being stuck with those horrid people. At least he has Ron with him though.  Remind me again how that happened."

Ginny giggled.  "Well, when Harry wrote to Ron saying that the Dursleys were going on holiday to the beach, Mum caught sight of it.  He said they were going to leave him at home; of course with the usual threats of disembowelment if he so much as sneezed in the house. Mum got in a right state and told the others.  Mad-Eye went nuts; he stormed right up to the house and told Harry's aunt that if they didn't allow Harry to go he would transfigure every one of them into toads.  So, of course after a bit of conspiring by Harry and my brother, Harry convinced the Dursley's to take Ron along too."

"And they agreed just like that, no arguments?"  Hermione was suppressing her own giggles.

"Would you say no to Mad-Eye?"  Ginny laughed even louder as Hermione shook her head violently.  "So now Harry and Ron are tormenting that horrible cousin of his on a nice beach somewhere.  Poor thing, if he wasn't so vile I'd pity him."

"Well, Harry needs a bit of time away from everything.  I'm surprised Dumbledore allowed it. I figured he would have wanted Harry to stay close by the Order."

"You missed that part too.  Mum and Dumbledore had a big row over that." Ginny's face turned grim again.

Hermione spluttered and stared a Ginny.  "Your mum and Dumbledore fought? I never thought I would live to see the day your mum would go against Dumbledore."

"I know, it was really scary seeing them bellowing at one another.  'Course Mum doesn't know that I heard.  When she told Dumbledore about the letter, he just said 'Well its better that he stays close so we can keep an eye on him.'  Mum went all red but didn't say anything right away.  But just when he was about to leave, she called him back.  She was really trying to hold her temper in.  But you know how Mum gets when it comes to Harry.  He's like a seventh son or something."   Ginny shuddered as she remembered watching her mother and her headmaster having rounds.

************************************************************************

 "_Albus, you can't lock that boy away again!  He went mad last time.  You didn't have to see him after he finally got away.  It was horrible!  He lashed out at everyone, even Ron and Hermione.  And you ought to know perfectly well what happens when you force people to stay secluded!  Or do I need to remind you of Sirius' fate?!"_

_Dumbledore went pale at Molly's last sentence.  He spoke in his usual calm demeanor, but there was iciness about his tone.  "No, Molly I remember Sirius perfectly well.  But the two situations are not the same.  Harry is protected at the Dursleys' home.  I do not think it wise for him to go traipsing about the country."_

_Molly's temper was rising.  Her face glowed a bright red and her body began to shake.  "He isn't going to be 'traipsing about the country'.  He will be with his family.  And you said yourself that as long as he is with them You-Know-Who can't touch him!  Now listen to me Albus, I have never questioned any of your judgments when it comes to Harry.  In this case, however, I cannot find any reasoning for you not wanting him to go. That boy has been through pure hell in the past year.  No, the past five years! Are you going to stand there and tell me that this child should not have the chance to be exactly that; a child?"  Molly was now scarlet and had curled her trembling hands into trembling fists._

_Dumbledore surveyed Molly for a moment and then took a deep breath.  It seemed as if he were trying to choke back something he wanted to say.  "Molly, I want Harry to be a normal 16 year old boy as much as you do.  But that is precisely it; he is not a normal boy! He never has been and never will be; you know this as well as I do.  No, I believe that Harry should remain at Number 4, with the usual guard keeping watch."  Dumbledore turned on his heel and had almost reached the doorknob when Molly called him back._

_"And I suppose that you are going to be the one to tell that boy he has to remain locked away again this summer?  Let's see how you feel when he lashes out at you for a change.  I'm sure Ron and Hermione would love the break."  There was cold vindictiveness in Molly's voice._

_Dumbledore turned but did not meet Molly's gaze.  "I have already been on the receiving end of that temper, Molly."  He looked at Molly with a slight bit of amusement._

_Molly finally snapped.  Those sparkling blue eyes were simply too much to take.  It was like Dumbledore wanted Harry to be miserable, like he thought keeping Harry as downtrodden as possible would keep him safe. _

_"Listen to me you old fool!  Harry had every right to be furious with you!  You kept it from him for five years!  You laid that prophecy on him after what happened! He had to fight off a group of Death-eaters; he had just seen his godfather die; he had just come face to face with You-Know-Who for the fifth time in his life!  Then after all of that you have the nerve to tell him something he should have known from the beginning! If you had told him after his first encounter with You-Know-Who, things would have been a lot different!  You were just too worried..."  _

_Molly stopped as Dumbledore held up a hand.  He looked livid; he was breathing hard and fast.  When he spoke, it was in a much louder tone than Molly had ever heard him use.  He wasn't yelling, but to Molly it sounded as if he were.  "Molly, do you not think that I regret not telling Harry?  I do; I wish numerous times that I had told him.  Yes, things would have been a lot different.  That was my mistake.  But, just as you, I have only Harry's best interests at heart."_

_"Then Dumbledore, I'm begging you.  Let Harry be a normal boy for once in his life."  Molly had interrupted, but her voice was soft and pleading.  Tears had sprung to her eyes.  "Who knows how many more chances he will get?"  _

_The last sentence was barely audible, but it seemed to stir something in Dumbledore.  He stood silent for a moment and then put a hand on Molly's shoulder.  "You're right Molly.  I did not stop to think about that.  Of course, he will go.  However I insist that we send a guard along just in case.  Of course Harry will not know; he does deserve a bit of freedom.  Send word to the Dursleys that Harry will be accompanying them on holiday."  He turned and for the third time tried to leave the house. Before he pulled the door open, he turned once again to Molly.  "Thank you Molly.  Sometimes I need a bit of reminding."  And without another glance he left the house._

************************************************************************

Hermione sat wide-eyed as Ginny finished telling the story.  "So then Harry knows what the prophecy was about?"

"I suppose so.  Dumbledore must have told him that night after we left the Ministry. It would explain why he was so weird that next day.  I just thought it was because of Sirius.  I wonder why Dumbledore didn't tell him years ago though, if it was all that important?"  Ginny stirred sugar into her fresh cup and gazed thoughtfully into it.

"I'm sure he had his reasons.  Though now it sounds like his reasons don't hold up that well.  And your mum knows about it, too.  I wonder who else knows." 

"Probably the rest of the Order.  I mean after all, they did spend the last year guarding it. Come on, let's talk about something else, this is too depressing.  What's on our agenda for tonight?"  Ginny snapped up and smiled at Hermione, who had taken to staring in her cup as well.  

"Oh, well, Mum and Dad are taking us to see a Broadway play. It's called Les Miserables.  It's supposed to be really good.  Oh don't give me that look Ginny; it will be fun I promise.  Let's pay and go over and find Mum and Dad.  I'll bet Mum has nearly bought out the store by now."  

The girls paid for their coffees and fought their way over to the crowded department store.  It didn't take long to find Hermione's parents.  Just as she had predicted, Hermione's father was standing outside of the women's dressing room holding what looked to be half the dresses in the store.  

"Your mother is still in there trying things on."  Mr. Granger dropped his voice. "It's not as if she couldn't get any of this in London."

 "I heard that!" Mrs. Granger called from her dressing room.  Hermione and Ginny giggled as Mr. Granger's face turned scarlet.  "Girls, I thought you were going to wait for us at the coffee shop?"

"Well, we've been there for over an hour now!  You said you were only going to be about twenty minutes or so!"  Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, I think I may be here a bit longer.  Why don't' you girls go and find something nice to wear tonight?  And don't you dare give me that look Hermione Granger!"  

Hermione jumped.  She had just raised her eyes to the ceiling again.  

Ginny leaned close.  "She's good, so much like my mum it's scary!"  Hermione giggled. 

Another hour later, the four left the store laden down with packages.  Ginny was stammering "thank you" after "thank you" to the Grangers.  They had bought her new clothes to wear to the play that night.  "Nonsense Ginny, Hermione told me that we had missed your birthday a few weeks ago.  So think of it as a belated birthday gift."  Mrs. Granger smiled down at her as Mr. Granger hailed two taxis to take them back to their hotel. 

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny stood surveying themselves in the mirror.   "Well, I'm rubbish." Hermione gave her reflection a disgusted look and turned to sit on the bed.   "You look really nice though, Gin."  

"Hermione, I've never heard you talk like that before.  Usually you're so confident."

"Yeah well, I just fake it.  When you've got two best friends like mine, you can't exactly go about hanging your head and hiding your face."  Hermione looked up at Ginny's puzzled expression and laughed.  "You know what I mean.   Harry and Ron don't exactly blend in the crowd.  Naturally, as the third member of the Dream Team, I stick out too.  It's not exactly easy to be self-conscious when you've got a reputation like that. So I put on my game face and go about my business."  The two laughed and headed downstairs to meet the adults.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The theatre was crowded and Ginny felt a bit uncomfortable.  They had arrived at the theatre early to find their seats, so they still had over a half an hour before the show actually began.  Ginny looked around, taking mental notes on the theatre.  She knew her father would be fascinated with this sort of muggle entertainment. However she quickly became bored of her memorizing and she and Hermione fell into a discussion about Harry and Ron again.

Despite what she had thought, Ginny quickly became entranced by the play.  She had only been watching five minutes, but she was sure this was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.  But something happened that took her attention away from the play.  The woman now singing on stage looked oddly familiar. She nudged Hermione.  "Who is that woman?"

Hermione looked irritated. She whispered frantically. "Oh, Ginny pay attention!  That's Fantine, the factory worker."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pinched Hermione's arm.  "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a smart-ass!  I meant her real name, look in the program!"  

"Oh, sorry!  Let's see..."  Hermione turned her program to the page that introduced the actors.  "Okay, her name is...Nicole Bombeck.  Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, I just wondered."  Ginny didn't know why she didn't explain the feeling to Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After saying goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, the girls shut their door and started to change into their pajamas.   Ginny was still plagued by the feeling she had gotten when she had seen the woman.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom still brushing her teeth.  Ginny snorted.  "Hermione, you look like a mad dog!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and sputtered, "Ginny, why did you want to know that actress's name?  You looked you had seen a ghost after you saw her."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know.  When I saw her it was like I knew her from somewhere.  Not like I knew her really well, but just like I had seen her before.  I don't know, maybe I passed her on the street somewhere before."  Ginny had been rummaging in her bag for her toothbrush, when she came across her photo album. 

"Ugh, Mum made me pack this thing.  She figured it would help if I got homesick.  It's not like I haven't spent the better part of the last four years away from home." Hermione sniggered from the bathroom.  

Despite what she had said, Ginny was beginning to miss her parents and her brothers.  Quickly she decided to sneak a glance at the pictures.  Molly had put the album together for her.  It contained pictures of all of her friends and family.  Flipping the pages, she came across a picture of the members of the original Order.   

Ginny had wanted the picture included because it was the only picture of Sirius that she had liked.  She missed him terribly; she had grown to like him very much during her stay at Grimmauld Place.  As she looked at the picture, her eyes fell on a face.  She felt the blood drain from her face. 

"Hermione get in here now!"

Hermione hurtled into the room.  Ginny's hands shook as she shoved the picture under Hermione's nose. She pointed at a pretty woman standing behind Remus.  "It's her!  It's the woman from the theatre!"  Ginny watched as her friend's face blanched.

"Oh my god, it is her."  Hermione gazed open mouthed at Ginny.


	2. Confirmation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ginny stood gaping at the picture.  "What is she doing in New York of all places? Hermione, do you think she is on some sort of mission?"

Hermione tore her eyes from the picture to face Ginny.  "I don't know.  If she is, what would she be doing in America?  Voldemort isn't trying to take over here."

"Yeah... but...there are witches and wizards here.  Maybe Dumbledore is afraid he would try to gather some followers from here.  You-Know-Who probably wants as many people on his side as possible."

"That could be true. But I really can't see Voldemort needing to gather foreign wizards..."  Hermione began to pace the room.

"Well, that's what Dumbledore's doing.  I mean he's got Charlie trying to round up some supporters for our side in Romania."  Ginny fell silent for a second and thought.  Suddenly she snapped her fingers and Hermione gave a jump.  "Hermione, you don't think she was sent here because of us do you?  I mean, like our own guard!  Kind of like what Dumbledore did to Harry last summer!"

Hermione bit her lip.  "Maybe, but I don't see Dumbledore sending a guard just for you and me.  I mean, we're nothing special, not like Harry. Oh Ginny, you know what I mean.  It's not as if we have a big role to play in this war.  And besides I think that someone would have told us if we were going to have a guard watching over us."

"Well, no one told Harry he was to have a guard."  Ginny fell silent and then laughed. "Maybe Mum got all worried and begged Dumbledore to send someone to watch out for us.  Seems like the sort of thing she would do."

Hermione thought about this for a minute. Then a sudden idea hit her and she grabbed the abandoned play program from her bed.  Frantically she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.  "Look!  'Nicole Bombeck came to New York when she was 19 years old.  Les Miserables is Ms. Bombeck's 13th Broadway musical...'  Ginny, she's been here for years.  But..."

Ginny looked bewildered.  "Does it say how old she is right now?"

Hermione scanned the rest of the page.  "No, but I'm guessing she has to be close to my parents age.  Somewhere around forty at least."

"Then she had to have been here right in the middle of the first war against You-Know-Who!"  Ginny sat down on her bed and stared at the cover of the program in Hermione's hand. "Then she certainly isn't here as our guard.  Maybe she's someone else's."

"Maybe, but do you ever remember seeing her at Grimmauld Place?  I don't; and we've met all of the other members of the current Order. Maybe..."  Suddenly Hermione's eyebrows contracted and she whispered, "Like Peter..."

Ginny's head snapped up.  "You think she could be a traitor, like Peter?"  The two seemed to be on the same wavelength now.  "Maybe she's working for Voldemort instead of against him.  But like you said, why would she be in America?  Does Voldemort really want American wizards?"

"Maybe she isn't gathering followers.  Maybe there is something here..."  Hermione groaned and smacked her forehead.  "_I hate this_!"

"What?  You hate what?"  Ginny was alarmed at her best friend's outburst.

"Why do we always have to stumble across this stuff?  I swear; I wish for at least one month we all could just have a completely normal life!"

Ginny gave a small smile. "Hermione, we will never have a normal life.  It's just goes along with living in the magical world, I guess.  And of course, being friends with Harry Potter doesn't help matters much."

"I know; it just seems like sometimes... Oh, I don't know.  I'm sorry Gin.  I just get frustrated at times.  Well, what are we going to do about this?  I can't really see any logical explanation for a member of the Order being here."

"Neither can I.  I think we should ask someone though.  We'll have to wait until we get back to London though.  We don't have an owl, and even if we did it couldn't make it all the way to London and back before we leave."  Ginny watched as Hermione stood very straight suddenly.  Hermione grabbed her suitcase and threw it on top of her bed.

"I've got the very thing!  I knew it would come in useful!"  Hermione slung her clothing around the room and finally pulled out a small mirror.  She held it out for Ginny to see.

"Hermione, I don't think this is anytime to be vain!  We've got more important problems!"  It was Ginny's turn for a pinch.  "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a prat!  This is one of the Order's two-way communication mirrors."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she looked hurt. "How did you get one of those?  I begged mum for one and she told me no.  Why did you get one?"

Hermione looked sheepish.  "I nicked Mundungus's when he wasn't looking.  Your mum just thought he had lost it and she went over the edge.  I sort of felt bad about doing it, but I didn't want to be in the same situation as last year.  I didn't like not being able to communicate with anyone outside of Hogwarts.  I didn't actually think I would ever really have to use it, though."

"So, who do you think we should contact?  It can't be Mum or Dad.  They would flip if they knew we were getting involved with Order business."  Ginny put her head in her hand trying to think.  "What about Tonks?"

"No, she wasn't in the Order the last time.  She probably wouldn't know who the woman is."  Hermione took a seat next to Ginny.  "I've got it!"  She yelled so loudly that Ginny fell off the edge of the bed in surprise. "Professor Lupin!  He would know and I'm pretty sure we wouldn't get yelled at."

Ginny nodded, climbing back onto her seat.  She glanced at the clock and grabbed Hermione's arm.  "Herm, it's after 10 o'clock here!  That means it's..."  She thought for a moment. "...after 3 am in London. There's no way Professor Lupin will be awake now.  No, we should probably wait until tomorrow."

Hermione glanced out of the window. "Oh Ginny, it's a full moon too.  We'll have to wait at least a few days.  I don't want to, but I think Professor Lupin is our best shot."  

Ginny nodded in agreement.  "I don't think she is going to up and leave anytime soon.  She's been here this long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reluctantly the girls waited a week.  The city was very hot during the middle of July, so they hid in every cool, shady spot they could find.  Almost always their conversation was regarding the mysterious woman.  Hermione had even talked her parents into allowing them to attend the play once again.  "Well, Gin isn't exactly used to this sort of thing.  She was really fascinated by it..."  The Granger's agreed and allowed the girls to watch another performance.

The real reason behind their wish was to take the picture along and make an up-close comparison. After the performance there was no doubt in either girl's mind that the woman on stage and the one in the picture were the same person.

On Friday of that week, the girls decided that it was the appropriate time to use the mirror.  They retreated to their room under the impression that they wanted to have a short afternoon nap.

"Alright it's 2 o'clock here, so it should be about 7 in London.  Let's just hope he's alone."  Hermione pulled the mirror form the desk drawer.

"He should be.  I think he usually does a bit of reading in his room after dinner.  At least he always did when we were there.  Are you sure he'll have his mirror on him?"

Hermione nodded. "They all carry their mirrors everywhere, just in case of an emergency. Alright here goes."  She lifted the mirror to her face and stared at her reflection for a few seconds.  "Professor Lupin?  Professor, can you hear me?"  She felt a little foolish talking to her reflection. She dropped the mirror when her face changed into Remus Lupin's.

"Hermione?  What are you doing?  How did you get a mirror?"  

Hermione gulped and Ginny leaned in to look in the mirror.

"And Ginny?  I thought you girls were on holiday?  What's going on?"  He looked very worried.  "Do you need to talk to Molly; let me get her."

Ginny's face went pale.  "No, no we wanted to talk to you.  Please don't say anything to my mum."

"Professor, well...you see..."  Hermione decided that this wasn't going to be as easy as she had imagined.  She stammered over words until Ginny interrupted.

"Professor, we were... wondering if you could answer a question."  

"Well I suppose that depends on the question.  But I would like you to answer my question first.  How did you come across a communication mirror?"  Lupin's facial expression was somewhere between humor and anger.

Hermione flushed and swallowed.  "I stole it from Mundungus."  Her words were barely audible.  To her surprise, Remus laughed.

"Well, that explains it.  I thought Molly was going to have him tarred and feathered for losing it.  Alright, now what was your question?"

Hermione tried to answer but her voice failed her again, so Ginny once again jumped in. "Well, Hermione and I were wondering if the Order had any members stationed in America."

Remus looked back at her suspiciously.  "Why do you ask?" 

"Please just tell us if you do.  It's very important."  Ginny was in no mood now to be treated like a child.

"Well, no.  We don't need anyone there.  Everyone is pretty much occupied here.  Now why do you ask?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged dark glances.  Hermione finally spoke to the face in the mirror.  "Professor, how fast can you get here to us?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls paced the floor waiting for Remus.  Half an hour after their initial conversation, he finally appeared in the room.  "Now, tell me what's going on."  He pulled a chair from the desk and placed it in front of the girls.

Ginny pulled the picture from the album and pointed to the woman. "Can you tell us who she is?"

Remus's face went very pale and he stared at the picture.  "Why?"

Hermione and Ginny glanced sideway at one another.  Ginny spoke first.  "Well, because we think...No, we know that we've seen her twice since we've been here."

The picture fell to the floor as Remus surveyed Ginny harshly.  "Impossible!  You couldn't have seen her here."

It was Hermione's turn to speak.  "But how do you know?  Here look at this."  She picked up the program and turned to the woman's picture.  She thrust the picture to him and bent to pick up the other picture. "Now, compare them.  They are the same person!"

Remus looked from one picture to the other.  "But...it can't be. There's no way..."

"Why can't it be her?"

Without taking his eyes from the pictures, he said "Because this woman died 17 years ago."   

Hermione and Ginny inhaled sharply. "But...it has to be her.  They look too much alike."  Ginny was confused.

"But who is she?  Please, Professor, tell us."  Hermione said.

Remus looked up from the pictures.  "The woman in this photo..." he pointed to the picture of the original Order, "...is Nicolette Lupin."

Ginny nearly fell off the bed again. "_Lupin?_  Was she your..."

"My sister.  She was a year younger than me.  She died during a mission, though."  He broke off and stared at the floor. "She was killed by Death-Eaters when she was 19.  Cole was in training to be an Auror.  She was undercover in Hogsmeade with Benjy Fenwick when Death-Eater's attacked them.  We never found her body though.  Just bits of her wand." He became silent and went to staring at the picture again.

Hermione dropped her gaze, but Ginny wasn't giving up.  "Professor, are you sure?  I mean, everyone thought Peter was dead for years.  I mean, you never found a body.  Was it possible that maybe...?"  She was cut off as Hermione elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ginny, I can't say it's impossible.  Are you sure that this is the same woman you saw?"

"Yes, and look at the profile with her picture.  It says she came to New York when she was 19. It just fits, doesn't it?"  Ginny was determined to make him see.

"But he saw her die.  He said he did.  It's why he left." Remus was now talking more to himself than the girls.

"Who saw it, Professor?"  Hermione was staring in bewilderment.

"Severus..."  Remus did not look up as the girls gasped.


	3. Bringing Back the Dead

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione shook her head as if to clear all her thoughts away.  "What does Professor Snape have to do with this, sir?"

Ginny stared at Lupin's feet as he paced the room again.

"He was with the group of Death-Eaters that attacked Cole and Benjy that night."

Before she could help herself, Ginny shouted. "Snape killed your sister?"

"It's Professor Snape, Ginny.  And no he didn't kill her; he was simply with the group that did it."

The room fell silent as Remus took to retracing his path around the room and the girls turned over the information in their minds. "You said it was why he left.  What did you mean?"  Ginny was determined to know what was going on.  Hermione nodded in agreement.

Remus did not speak immediately, but took a seat behind the desk and put his head in his hands.  "Well, I can see there is no getting around this now.  Not if it's true, and there really isn't much doubt is there?"  He turned his attention to the girls. "Alright, I'll tell you everything from the beginning.  You have to swear that this doesn't leave this room.  At least not until I can figure out what exactly happened. And there are other people to consider in this matter.  Many lives could be changed."

Hermione and Ginny nodded.  They weren't stupid; they knew that if they stayed silent they would finally be treated like adults.

"Now there are many parts of it that I don't know.  Nicolette was my younger sister.  She was a year behind me in school, but she was a Ravenclaw.  She was a genius.  She actually began her Auror training in her last year at Hogwarts.  But, by then Voldemort was at his height of power.  Dumbledore knew she would be an excellent addition to the Order.  I protested, I thought she was too young and she was the only family I had left.  However, Cole was very independent and hated being told what not to do. She joined against my wishes and dared me to say anything else about the matter. It turned out that she was a very great asset to our cause.  She broke down the theory behind the Imperious Curse and allowed us to find away to be able to fight it. She was working on the other Unforgivables as well; she nearly broke through the Cruciatus curse.  She could break into any building undetected; she performed charms only the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort have ever mastered.  I was proud of her, but I was so scared that something would go wrong."  Remus became quiet and stared out the window.  A moment later he continued.

"One morning I woke up to find her gone.  She had left a note saying she had important business to take care of and she would tell me all about it when she returned.  We had celebrated her 19th birthday only a few days before. But the night she left I was sent undercover for several months. I had no contact with her. When I returned she was happier than I had ever seen her.  She refused to tell me, saying that she would tell her little secret at the next Order meeting.  She set off for her next mission with Benjy.  I was looking forward to finding out what had made my sister so happy.  A week later I got word that the hideout had been attacked and she had been killed.  I was given the bits of her wand in a box."

As Remus broke off again, Hermione wiped her eyes. Ginny only stared in horror.  "Did you ever find out what her secret was?"

"Yes, a few days after the funeral the source of her sudden happiness came to find me.  My sister had ran away to get married.  She knew that I wouldn't approve of it, so she didn't give me a chance to try and change her mind."

"Who did she marry?"  Hermione had stopped crying finally.

Remus gave a small laugh. "To the last person in the world I would have allowed her to go near.  Severus Snape."

_Thunk...thunk_.  Hermione and Ginny now took turns falling off the bed. "Your sister married Professor Snape? She married a Death-eater?"  Ginny's couldn't help her voice trembling with amusement.

"Yes she did.  Snape told me that they had dated secretly for several years.  They were very good; no one ever knew about them."  Remus gave a small laugh.

"Professor, you said that it was why he left.  Did Snape leave the Death-Eaters because of what happened that night?  I mean he saw her supposedly die. That had to be horrible for him."

"Yes that was why he left.  He told me that neither of them knew about the other.  He had no idea that she was in the Order, and she knew nothing of him being a servant of Voldemort.  Of course, if she had I doubt they would have been married. He realized who she was a second to late to stop the attack.  You see girls, I found out that the only reason Severus joined the Death-Eaters was to protect her.  He knew that she could have been used as a weapon against the Order.  Of course he didn't care about us, but he knew that she could be used to lure us out into the open.  So he joined to ensure that she wouldn't be used for that purpose.  He of course didn't know that she was a member of the Order."  Remus left his chair and stood in front of the window. "That's the why the two of us have been at odds for years.  Well, there as are various reasons, of course.  I was a friend of James's, me being what I am, but this was simply too much.  He blamed me for her death."

"But, how could he blame you?  He was there!  He knew who..."  Ginny fell silent when Hermione slapped her knee.

"He said that it was my fault that she had been there that night.  Severus said that she had joined the Order because of me.  And, of course, I blamed him for the situation.  I blamed him for not stopping the attack.  Years have passed and neither of us have been able to forget or forgive. But, if this really is her then..."

"Alright, if this woman is your sister, then why is she here?  If she didn't die that night in Hogsmeade, then why has she been living here all these years?"  Hermione had taken to pacing the room, now.

"I haven't any idea, Hermione.  I can't find any logical excuse for it."

The room fell into another dark silence.  Suddenly, Hermione gave a loud shriek and ran across the room.  Tearing open the door that adjoined the girls' room to the Grangers', she disappeared.  Seconds later she flew back into the room and waved a piece of paper in the air.  "Ginny, the ceremony!"

Ginny yawned. "It's not until Sunday, Hermione!  Stop worrying."

Hermione stomped her foot.  "No, she's going to be there!  Look, it says so right here.  I knew I had heard her name before! I read it when Mum and Dad got this letter."  Ginny's eyes became wide and she snatched the paper from Hermione and scanned it.

"What are you talking about?  What ceremony?"

"My parents are going to this ceremony.  It's why we're in New York. There is this society that gets together every year and presents awards to people who have done a lot of work for charities and such. They honor people from all over the world.  My Mum and Dad are being honored for all the work they've done with the homeless in London.  And this woman, Nicole, is being honored for her work with kids here in the city! She's going to be at the ceremony on Sunday!  We'll have a chance to talk to her!"  Hermione looked as if someone had just told her that she had been named Head Girl.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean...we?" Remus gave each girl a dark piercing look.

Ginny's temper flared.  "Oh no, we were kept out of everything last year and look at the mess it caused!  No, we are a part of this.  I refuse to be treated like a child!  Besides, we are the ones who are going to be at this ceremony.  How do you plan on getting close to her without us?"

Hermione did not seem shocked at all at Ginny's outburst.  If anything, she looked on the verge of having one herself.

"Alright, I'll give you that one.  I don't like it, but I am going to need your help for this.  Now, how do you plan on getting close enough to talk to her?"

Hermione smiled sweetly and looked at Ginny, who was grinning mischievously. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard for us.  After all, we are Harry Potter's friends and we're witches. There aren't a lot of barriers that have been able to hold us back in the past. And with you being a fully qualified wizard I can't see anything standing in our way."

Remus shook his head and laughed.  "Well, you got me there.  If the two of you insist on being a part of this I don't see what I can do to stop you.  If I tell you to sit here like good little girls and behave; I guarantee you'd be out there and have her cornered before I could so much as shut the door."

"Well, first of all we're going to have to get her alone.  The question is how?"  Hermione said.

"I've got just the plan.  I know it's gonna sound really strange but trust me; this will work."  Ginny was smiling and looking positively sinister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. and Mr. Granger, Hermione, and Ginny entered into the hotel's ballroom together.  The room was filled with dozen's of small round tables each seating about six people.  

"This reminds me of the Yule Ball."  Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, but we would have looked rather silly showing up at the Ball dressed like this."  Ginny indicated her formal dress.  "Remind me again why we had to wear these."

"Because this is how muggles dress when they attend things like this.  Now, shh!"  Hermione scanned the small crowd.  "Alright she isn't here yet. Let's see how else is seated at our table." 

After settling at their table, the girls promptly checked the names on the other place cards.

"Well, she isn't sitting here.  Ginny, give Professor Lupin the signal."

Ginny pushed back her chair, stood, and gave a long stretch.  Remus, who was tucked behind a large potted plant hidden under an invisibility cloak, noticed her signal.  He pointed his wand at the table and immediately the words on the card next to Hermione read, "Ms. Nicole Bombeck and Guest."  Hermione tugged Ginny's skirt and Ginny resumed her seat.

"Alright, now be sure to not gain anyone else's attention when you talk to her.  Just casually drop hints."

"I know, Ginny, I know!  We've went over this hundreds of times.  You just sit there and pretend you know nothing.  When she gets up and leaves follow her.  Professor Lupin will follow behind you."

"Shh, look here she comes."  

Hermione turned in her seat to face the direction in which Ginny was watching.  A very pretty woman entered the room.  Her light hair hung past the waist of her blue dress.  She stopped to talk to a man with a clipboard in his hand.  "Yes, Ms. Bombeck, it looks like you are seated at table number 4." He pointed towards The Granger's table and she started towards it.

"She looks like him don't you think.  Professor Lupin, I mean.  She doesn't look anywhere near 36, does she?  She barely looks older than Fleur."  Hermione fell silent as Nicole approached the table.  

Nicole introduced herself around the table and soon fell silent.  Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.  The table remained silent throughout numerous speeches, but soon Hermione saw her first chance.  As the room applauded the speaker on stage Hermione leaned slightly to her left and whispered, "This is better than eating in the Great Hall."  Quickly Hermione sat back up straight as if nothing had happened.  

Nicole's eyes widened; she looked unnerved. "What did you say?"

Hermione looked as if she had no clue what the woman to her left was talking about.  "I'm sorry?"

"You said something about a great hall."  Nicole's hands were shaking slightly on the table.

"Oh, I said this is a great hall for a function like this. Don't you think so?" 

"Oh, oh yes.  It...It's beautiful."  She removed her hands from the table and began to twist her napkin.

Hermione waited until she spotted her next chance.  An old man with a white beard appeared onstage.  Ginny had told her to make things up as she went along, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.  Again leaning slightly to the left, she whispered, "Looks a bit like Dumbledore, doesn't he?"

Nicole slipped sideways on her seat and stared at Hermione. "What?"

"Hermione smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you would be able to hear me. I said 'Looks like he was stung by a bumblebee, doesn't he?'"  She tried very hard not to laugh at the terrified expression Nicole was wearing.

Nicole nodded her head weekly and said vaguely, "Yes, I suppose he does."

Hermione let a half an hour pass before her next comment.  She wanted to give the woman time to collect herself before she tried again.  Next to her, she could tell Nicole was giving her quick frightened glances.  She looked as if she were terrified that Hermione would turn and bite her at any given moment.  Hermione's parents were called upon the stage to receive their award, so Hermione put her plan aside for a moment.  

Finally, just as Nicole's name was called, Hermione saw her chance.  Nicole looked still disturbed as she went up and received her Humanitarian Award.  As applause filled the room, Nicole returned to her seat.  Hermione, clapping loudly, leaned in once again and whispered, "Congratulations, Ms. Lupin."

Nicole jumped and stared at Hermione.  However, this time Hermione did not act surprised in her behavior.  "What did you call me?"  Nicole's voice shook with pure terror.

Hermione stared intently into Nicole's eyes and said, very patiently, "I called you Ms. Bombeck.  Isn't that your name?  Is something wrong Ms. Bombeck?  You look frightened about something."

Nicole shook her head and said, "No, everything is alright.  I just thought I heard you call me Ms. Lupin."

"Why would I call you that?"  Hermione reached to kick Ginny's foot to make sure she was watching for her sign to leave.

"I don't know. Would you excuse me for a second?"  Hermione nodded and Nicole left the table.

"Alright, Ginny. There she goes, Professor Lupin will follow you."  

Ginny stood and excused herself to the Granger's and followed in Nicole's footsteps.  A slight brush against the back of her hand let her now that Remus was right behind her.  She watched Nicole turn into the women's bathroom.

"Alright, she's in there.  Shall we go and get her?"

"I can't go into a women's lavatory!"  A bodiless voice whispered urgently behind Ginny.

"Just let me go and make sure that there isn't anyone else in there. Stay here and don't move."  Ginny opened the door slightly and looked around.  There were only on pair of feet visible under the stall doors. She ducked back out.  "Okay, she's all alone.  It's now or never." She felt the brush against her shoulder this time, and knew he had gone around her and into the bathroom.

Ginny stood at the sink with the pre-text of washing her hands.  When Nicole came out of the stall and took up the sink next to Ginny, Ginny gave a little nod to the corner. She heard the door give a small "click" as it locked. "I'm sorry if my friend was bothering you out there.  She can be a bit funny when it comes to others like us."

"Wh...what do you mean 'others like us'?" Nicole stared at Ginny's reflection tin the mirror.

"Well, witches of course.  That's what you are right?"

Nicole now turned to face Ginny.  "An...and...just who...t...told you...that?"

Ginny nodded towards the corner and Remus pulled off the cloak.  "Your brother told me."

Nicole spun around and covered her mouth with her hand.  "Oh my...Remus..."

Remus walked forward.  "Hello, Cole.  It's been a long time.  I think we need to talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Spaci-Thanks so much! I have not had the privilege to see it myself, but I happened to have had it's soundtrack in front of me and I decided to use it.

Rainbow- I'm glad you liked it so far. And I agree about Ginny, she is so under appreciated. I'm glad she came across as a stronger character in the fifth book. And I think the girls have a wonderful friendship, I wish we could see more of it. (WAAA!!  I miss him, too!!) LOL

hpfreak, Amy, Beak, Susan b., Sweetgirl, Wytil, F75, and k00lgirl1808-Thank you all so much for reviewing!!

moony391-as you can tell it's not Lily; I'm a firm believer that the Potters' are gone forever.  But don't think that this woman won't be just as important as Lily...

micki- Thanks so much.  I see a lot of myself in Hermione, so it's not hard to write about her. I just think, "What would I do here?" and it comes pretty easy.

 Marggie, moonystruck, moony391, Emily, raiining, and anyone else I missed...THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  


	4. The Return Home

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard British Airways flight 178, nonstop service from New York to London. We hope you enjoy your flight."  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat staring, blearily, at the flight attendant giving pre-take off instructions. Both girls were puffy-eyed and tousle-haired. The night had been a long one and their flight home was leaving a bit too early for their liking.  
  
"I told you we should have slept last night. Now look at us, for heaven's sake, we're still wearing our pajamas!" Hermione watched as Ginny's head snapped up. She had been nodding off and her head was drooping.  
  
"Well, we have the whole bloody flight to sleep. Besides, we couldn't have slept last night if we had wanted to. Now be quiet and quit moving so much." Ginny's stomach was beginning to churn. This was only her second airplane ride and she thoroughly disliked it. Floo powder and portkeys were much easier on the stomach.  
  
"What do you think they...oh Ginny get off!" Hermione pushed Ginny's head off of her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Hermione Granger, you just wait until we get back to school and I can hex you properly!"  
  
"Oh, shush! Now what do you think they talked about last night?" Hermione was of course, referring to Professor Lupin and Nicole Bombeck.  
  
Ginny yawned widely. "Well, I'm pretty sure it involved Snape, why she left Britain, and why she has been hiding in America. We went through all of this last night and besides, I thought we were sworn to secrecy about this. I don't know about you Hermione but the last time I was sworn to secrecy, it meant no talking about the subject...period!" Ginny pulled the pillow from Hermione's lap and turned away from her.  
  
Hermione looked away from Ginny. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Yes, they probably discussed all of those things, but she was desperate to find out the answer to the ultimate question. _Was Nicole going to return to the wizarding world_?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remus and Nicole sat facing each other. The night was fading and dawn was breaking over the city. Neither spoke, there was so much to say yet they couldn't find the words.  
  
Remus shifted in his seat. Facing his sister after all the years wasn't quite as joyful as he had once hoped. Her face showed much regret and she looked as if she would love nothing more than to run as far away from him as possible. How could the woman sitting in front of him at this moment be the same little girl he had shared his childhood with? How could she sit here and look at him as if she wished to never see him again?  
  
Nicole tried to keep her face neutral. She knew very well she wanted to run. By the way he looked at her, he knew this. The brother that she loved so much, but yet had hidden from for 16 years, was sitting right in front of her. He would never understand her reasons, she was sure of it. He was the brave one, not her. When he finally spoke, she nearly fell from her seat.  
  
"Nicole, there is no point in avoiding the subject. I want to know why, and I want to know why right now." His voice carried the mixture of harsh tones and soft syllables that he had used on her many times before.  
  
"Remus, it's not that simple. I can't just give you one reason and be done. There is so much to explain, it would take hours!" Nicole realized that her voice was rising in fear.  
  
"I have as long as it takes. You and I are going to sit here until I am satisfied that you have given me the whole story. I am in no hurry, I assure you."  
  
Nicole looked around her. It would be so simple to escape. "No it wouldn't. He's not stupid; he'll have expected you to run." She sighed and looked down at her hands on the table. Not meeting his eyes, she said, "I'm sure you know a few details. Tell me what you know and I will fill in the blank areas."  
  
"No, I won't play games with you Cole! Now tell me everything from the beginning! And that means you running off and marrying that...that..." Remus broke off as he saw her flinch when he began to yell.  
  
Nicole looked up. "Fine, you always were stubborn!" She was beginning to feel anger now. "I did run off to marry him. You don't understand though. You never did!" Suddenly realization dawned on her. "How did you find out? I figured once I was...well when I was thought to be...well I figured he wouldn't have told anyone."  
  
"He told me after your, well what we presumed was your funeral. He came to me and told me."  
  
Nicole wasn't sure she had understood. "But after what happened that night, why would he want anyone to know?" She was talking to the table, now.  
  
"What are you talking about? What night are you talking about? What happened?"  
  
"Remus, when we married I swear I didn't know what he was. I never imagined him going over. I never felt the way you and James and the rest of your group did about him. I thought he was a good person underneath it all. All right, maybe this would make more sense to start at the beginning."  
  
Remus nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Alright, you remember in fourth year, what happened?" Remus nodded. 

"Well, I don't know what made him do it, but it was him." She saw surprise come over her brother, but he did not speak.

 "I knew that for him to do that for me, he couldn't be as bad as you all made him seem. I began to talk to him and I learned that he wasn't what he seemed. We kept growing closer, but I knew what you and your friends would do if you found out. We kept our relationship a secret from everyone. It went on that way until I left school. Finally, I had had enough sneaking around and hiding. I wanted the whole world to know and I didn't care what anyone thought. I was hiding too much from people that I loved and I knew something had to give. I was hiding my work for the Order from Severus, and I was hiding my feelings for him from you all, and it was tearing me apart! So I told Severus that I didn't want to hide what we had. He agreed and we decided that the only way for everyone to accept us was to show how much we really cared for each other. We decided to get married. We left that night and went to Bulgaria. Severus's family was close friends with the Minister there and he agreed to marry us and keep it private for awhile.  
  
"When I came back I wanted to shout it out for everyone to hear. I knew you would be so angry with me though. You were gone though and I wasn't able to tell you, I had to wait. I decided that the safest time to tell you was during an Order meeting. I knew that Dumbledore would keep you all from killing me. Of course timing has never been my strong suit. Before I could tell anyone Dumbledore sent Benjy and me on a mission. He had received intelligence that some of the Death-Eaters were holding meetings in an abandoned store in Hogsmeade. We were sent to stake out the building; however we didn't realize that it was a set-up. After a week of watching fake meetings, we were attacked. We barely had time to react. I was trying to hold them off while Benjy was trying to contact help. Spells were flying in every direction and I could hardly see. One of Benjy's stunners hit a man and he fell, grabbing at the man next to him. The man's mask was torn off and I saw his face. It was Severus. I was so scared that I pretended to fall and rolled behind a shelf to keep him from seeing me. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't let him know that I was a member of the Order. I was so scared. I heard them coming closer and blasting the place apart. I saw Benjy go down and heard them shout that there was another. I did the only thing I could. I knew that there was no getting out and I refused to become a prisoner of Voldemort. I wanted do die on my own terms. I was angry and decided to just level the whole place. I wanted to take them all with me, even Severus. I don't know why but the spell didn't work quite how I wanted it to.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened after that. I woke up in a field somewhere, I still don't know where. I walked for a few days until I found a copy of the Daily Prophet. It told of the raid and mine and Benjy's death. I read down the list of dead Death-Eaters, but I didn't see Severus's name on it. I knew that I couldn't just go back. I was presumed dead and I knew that I would be marked if I returned. I decided that the best thing was for me to just disappear. I didn't dare contact you, I was afraid that my letter would be intercepted."  
  
Remus sat staring at her. "How did you end up here?"  
  
"A woman took me in and helped me. I told her that I had run away from my home because my husband had tried to kill me. She brought me to America and found me a job. Then I just ended up staying here." She looked back down at her hands. "I was a coward. I only thought of saving myself. You were always the brave one; I mean that's why you were a Gryffindor. I was a Ravenclaw; everyone knows we're only the brains. We aren't courageous in the slightest. Please Remus, forgive me. I've lived with this for so long that it has eaten me up inside." She wiped at the tears streaming down her face.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Cole spoke up. "What's happened since I've been gone? What happened with Voldemort? He was defeated wasn't he? He can't still be at large; I doubt you would be sitting here with me if he were. And what about Lily; tell me everything. I've missed her so much."  
  
Remus gave a great sigh and looked at his sister. "Cole, I don't even know where to begin. There is a lot to discuss; there is a lot you need to know." He gave another sigh and began to tell her all of the events of the past 16 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The taxi pulled out of the driveway. Hermione and Ginny pulled their luggage onto the front step of the large house and leaned against each other. The lights from the street lamps lit the front of the house as Mr. Granger unlocked the door.  
  
Once all four were inside, Mrs. Granger turned to the girls. "Well, Ginny do you know when your parents will be coming for the both of you? We do hope it isn't anytime soon, I must say. It's been lovely having Hermione home and you are an absolute delight."  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "Well, no. Mum said she would send an owl along when we got back from the States. And I'll bet she has a charm on the house to let her know the minute we step foot inside it."  
  
The Grangers laughed but looked uneasy at the idea of someone placing a charm on their house.  
  
Both girls collapsed onto the twin beds in Hermione's room. "Well I am absolutely exhausted. It's so great to be home."  
  
"I know, I can't wait to see Mum and Dad again. Hey Herms, do you have more of that medicine that makes your stomach feel better? I've been in a right state since we got off that horrible airplane. I'll take Floo powder and portkeys any day."  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled the small bottle of pills from her pocket. "Don't feel bad, I don't like flying either. That's why I have to have these." Hermione was about to hand over the bottle when a sharp rap on her window made her drop it.  
  
Both girls looked at the window, slightly alarmed. "It's Pig! I'll bet anything he's brought a letter from Mum!" Ginny jumped from her bed and pulled open the window. "Oh, calm down you stupid bird! Let me have the letter! I swear Ron's right about you; you are absolutely annoying!"  
  
Hermione laughed as Ginny grabbed Pig from the air just as she had seen Ron do many times. Ginny tore off the letter and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Read it out, I'll get him some water." Ginny turned to the bathroom and filled a cup with water.  
  
"It's from your mum alright. She says that she and you dad will be around the day after tomorrow to pick us up. Oh, dear..."  
  
Ginny stuck her head out of the door to look at Hermione. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her. "We're going back to Grimmauld Place for the summer. And Harry and Ron will be joining us there in a few days."  
  
Ginny didn't see what was wrong with that. "So? It's still the headquarters. And after all, the entire place does belong to Harry now."  
  
"Yes, but we haven't been back there since...well...since Sirius..." Hermione let her voice trail off as comprehension dawned on Ginny's face.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Well, Harry has to face it sometime. But now you mention it, I'd rather just be going back home than going there. The old place is creepy, and that old bat always screaming at us. Still can't believe it belongs to Harry, I don't think he can either. Did you see his face when Dumbledore read out that will?"  
  
Hermione frowned slightly. "I know, it was really weird listening to everything that had been said. It was good that Dumbledore had him write it all out, though"  
  
Both girls sat thinking about the day they had heard Dumbledore telling them all the contents of Sirius' wishes for his estate. They all had been in for very big surprises.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lily...and...James? And poor Harry having to go through all of that! And Remus...is he really back?"  
  
"Yes it's all true, Cole. Though I wish I could say it wasn't." Remus had told Cole everything. He had told her of the Potter's murder, Sirius and Peter, Harry's return to the wizarding world, Voldemort's rebirth, and finally of the entire events of the previous few months.  
  
"I can't believe that Peter betrayed them! I am ashamed to admit it now, but I always suspected Sirius. When we started suspecting a traitor amongst us, I immediately thought of him. I know I'm not the only one, though." At this she eyed Remus.  
  
"I know, Cole. I also was suspicious of him. The funny thing is Sirius suspected me all along. Funny how two people, who were once the best of friends, could so suddenly suspect each other. Well, none of that matters now." Remus stopped and looked down at the table.  
  
Cole reached out and touched her brother's arm. "I'm sorry Remus. I know it must have been hard to lose him; especially after James and Lily dying. I have to admit, though he was never one of my favorite people, I did like Sirius. Of course that was before I fancied him a spy." She gave a tiny laugh as she remembered the Sirius she knew from school. "Troublemaker if ever there was one. How you fell into a group like that I will never know. I never imagined you to become friends with havoc-wreakers like James and Sirius."  
  
"Yes, well I never imagined you marrying someone like Snape. Especially with someone like Sirius chasing after you." Remus tried not to laugh as he watched his sister looked mortified.  
  
"Don't you start on that again! We've been through this before. Besides I swore when I got into Hogwarts that I wasn't going to do anything that made you happy, if I could help it."  
  
At this Remus turned serious. "Cole, there is something I need to ask of you. Now just listen to me before you argue." Cole had just looked very alarmed. "Now that Voldemort has returned, we need every single person on our side that we can get. Cole you were the only one that was ever able to get close to breaking through the Unforgivables."  
  
Cole held up a hand to stop him. "Remus, I wasn't the only one. I had Dumbledore's help on it. I know what you are about to ask and I can't do it. You know very well that I can't go back. Severus will know what I am now. And if Voldemort is back then I guarantee Severus is right there beside him."  
  
Cole was surprised when Remus laughed. "Cole, he is on our side now. When he thought you had died in that attack, he knew he had to get out. He turned spy for the Order about a week after you're...er...funeral."  
  
Cole's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. "How do you know? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Cole, Dumbledore trusts him. And you know if Dumbledore trust's someone, then we have no reason to doubt them. But, let's get back to what I was talking about before. Cole, we need you. At least just come and talk to Dumbledore; I'm sure he can do something to make you feel better about it. Cole I'm asking you, as your brother, please come back home where you belong."  
  
Cole stared at her brother, thinking.  
  
 


	5. The Return to Number 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ginny slept very late the next day.  At one in the afternoon, Mrs. Granger finally coaxed them from under the covers.  "Girls, you need to get your things packed.  I've washed up all of your clothes from the trip, Ginny. Hermione, I've laundered all of your school...er...things."

Hermione giggled from under her quilt.  After five years of dealing with them, Mrs. Granger still couldn't bring herself to say "robes.  Hermione had always found it very funny.  Still laughing at her mother, Hermione disentangled herself from her bed.  Ginny, however, showed no signs of life in the other bed.  Hermione threw her pillow at her friend.

"Hermione, I swear my threat from yesterday still stands.  I swear when I get through with you, you'll look like the child of Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe!" Ginny's voice was very muffled; she had her head buried under her pillow.

"Oh, come on you grump! We have to get packed.  Now let's go."  Hermione pulled the cover off Ginny's bed and threw it onto the floor.  

After protesting and muttering curses under her breath, Ginny was dressed and following Hermione down the stairs.  Mrs. Granger had made the girls lunch.  The pair sat at the small table in the kitchen, talking about the return to Grimmauld Place. Suddenly a thought struck Hermione.  She was amazed that something so important could have slipped her mind.  She leapt from her chair and started to shout.

"Mum!  Have you noticed any letters lying about?  Or has a post owl come today?"

"No, dear, there hasn't been any...um...post for you. Were you expecting something? It's a bit too early for your school book list, isn't it?"

"No, it's not my Hogwart's letter; my O.W.L. scores were supposed to be delivered some time in July."  Hermione slumped back into her chair, apparently annoyed at the missed chance to ensure her parents that she was a perfectly brilliant witch.

"Hermione, you still have another week of July.  I'm sure the scores are on their way right now."  Ginny smiled and took a bite of her sandwich.  She wasn't very enthusiastic to talk about the O.W.L.'s.  Ginny was entering her fifth year and the exams were looming in the distance.

The girls passed the afternoon packing their belongings.  Hermione's trunk sat on the floor, as she piled her neatly folded robes on top of her books.  "You know my mum still doesn't understand how I manage to get everything in here." Hermione had just picked up her cauldron and set it carefully into the corner of the trunk. "I keep telling her that it's charmed so that everything fits, but..."  She shrugged and placed her last pair of socks on top of the neat pile.

Ginny laughed.  She dearly liked Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but she was amazed at how little they understood about the world to which their daughter belonged.  Like Hermione, she had thought that five years of exposure to it would have brought about some sort of understanding.

The next day dawned brightly. Hermione stretched as the sunlight filtered through her bedroom window.  She was happy today.  She would be going back to the world in which she belonged.  She would see her friends again. However, Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she thought this.  Her parents were always sad to see her go.  She loved them dearly, but there was something inside her that made her feel almost detached from them. It was a feeling she had had as long as she could remember.  When she was a child, she often felt that she simply didn't belong to the world her parents resided in.  When she received her first Hogwart's letter, the difference became quite clear.  She was very different from her family.  Her parents encouraged her to work hard in school, but she knew they often wished they had a "normal" daughter; perhaps one who would follow in their footsteps and become a doctor.  She couldn't confide in them about things happening in the wizarding world, her ambitions for when she left Hogwarts, or her fears of Voldemort's return.  They simply didn't understand.

For once, Ginny didn't need Hermione's persistence to force her out of bed.  No matter how much she tried to hide it, she missed her family deeply. (Yes, even all 6 of her brothers.  Well, with the possible exception of Percy.) She had been away from them for three whole weeks.  Even when she was at Hogwarts, she at least had her brothers. And now, in only a few hours time, she would be right in the middle of them again.   And, of course, she would be seeing Harry again.  She no longer felt the swooping sensation in her stomach when she saw him, no longer tripped over things, or even stuck her elbow into butter dish in his presence.  Harry was simply...Harry now.  She couldn't explain the sudden change in her feelings toward him to anyone; she simply let them believe whatever they wanted.  She had been deeply worried about him for awhile now.  She knew that Sirius' death had been extremely hard on him.  And, of course, she felt a strange bond with him.  They were perhaps the only two people to have escaped Voldemort alive.  Ginny was glad to have Harry as a friend, and the two seemed to get along much better once the "hero-worship" subsided.

The girls showered and dressed, even before the Grangers made any sign of waking up.  Mrs. Granger laughed when she came downstairs and saw the two sitting at the breakfast table, ready to leave.  

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like it here." she laughed.

"Mum! You know it's not that!"  Hermione was horror struck.  How could her mother think she didn't absolutely love being home with them? 

Hermione's mother laughed again. "Oh, Mina, calm down!  I know that you're eager to get back to school.  We...er...what are we called again? Oh yes, we muggles can't be much fun to be around after spending nine months practicing all sorts of wonderful magic." She kissed her daughter's cheek and then poured herself a cup of coffee.  "Well, after you leave your father and I are off to the office.  I can only imagine the state of the place.  I'll bet Jennifer has booked three people every hour for the next six months."  

"Yes, and I'll bet that will be the good news."  Hermione looked up to see her father coming down the stairs wrapped in his blue dressing gown.  She laughed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them. "Good lord girls! What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"  He seemed to have just noticed the pair, sitting and giggling like mad.

"Morning, Daddy!" Hermione launched from her chair and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Good morning, cricket.  And a very good morning to you, Ginny."  Mr. Granger hugged Hermione and patted Ginny's head.  "I see the two of you are ready to go."  He glanced down the hall to see Hermione's trunk and Ginny's suitcase setting next to the fireplace.

"Well, we weren't sure when or how Mum and Dad were coming, so we decided it would be best to be ready just in case they came early. I'm almost pretty sure they will be coming by Floo.  Neither of us can apparate, and Mum isn't fond of portkeys."  Ginny said.  She looked up as she realized what she had said.  The Grangers were staring at her in amazement and Hermione was shaking with silent giggles.  "Sorry, I keep forgetting.  I'll bet most of that sounded really strange."  She laughed as Hermione finally collapsed onto the table.

"Well Mina has explained the...er...Floo, is it? Yes, she's told us all about that.  I'm afraid I'm rather lost on the others." Mr. Granger poured himself a glass of milk as he spoke.

Ginny was just about to explain when she heard a familiar sound issuing from the living room. "Yes, they've used the Floo."  She bolted from her seat, with Hermione on her heels.  And there they stood, her mother and father, in front of the living room fire.  They were covered from head to toe in dust.  Both of them looked up as the girls bounded into the room.

"Ginny-girl!" Mr. Weasley shouted.  He raced forward and scooped his daughter into his arms.  "I've missed you, darling!"  He hugged her very hard as she laughed and tried to speak.  

"I've missed you too Dad, but let me breathe!"  She was finally released from her father's grip, only to be attacked by her mother.

"Oh, Ginny darling, I feel like I haven't seen you for ages."  Molly's grip on her daughter wasn't nearly as bone-crushing as Arthur's, but it was every bit as warm and loving.

"And Hermione..." Hermione was given the same welcome by the Weasleys' as Ginny had been.

The group stood around talking for a few minutes.  Molly looked at the girls finally. "Well, do you both have your things ready?"  Both girls pointed to the luggage next to the fire.  "Oh, very good."

"Arthur, let me show you that thing I was telling you about at King's Cross.  It's just in my office."  Hermione looked up to see her father leading Arthur into his private office.  Neither her mother nor Mrs. Weasley looked interested in this at all.  She joined in the conversation once more.  

A few moments later the two men returned.  "Well, are we all set girls?"  Both girls nodded.

Hermione turned to say goodbye to her parents.  She saw her father give her mother a little nod and her mother returned it.  Although puzzled by the act, she pushed it from her mind.  This was the hard part; she hated saying goodbye to them.  "Well, I suppose we'd better be going."

Mrs. Granger moved forward and embraced her daughter.  "Darling, I don't want you to feel bad about leaving.  Your father and I understand.  We are very proud of you, alright?" Hermione nodded.  "Right then, have a good term.  Write and tell us when you get your exam scores."  Hermione nodded again.

Now she turned to her father. "Look cricket, we go through this every year.  Be good, study hard, and remember I love you."  Hermione tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

She pulled away from her father.  "I love you both.  I promise to write as often as I can."

"Oh and Mina, promise you won't go falling off any more broomsticks this year.  We were very worried about you last time.  You seem to have a lot of accidents at school.  I think you need to be more careful."  Mrs. Granger's mouth twitched slightly as she surveyed her daughter.  Hermione felt her face flush.

"Alright are we all ready then?  Here you are Ginny, remember Number 12 Grimmauld Place."  Mr. Weasley held out the bag of floo powder. 

Ginny hugged the Grangers' goodbye and thanked them for taking her on holiday.

"You're quite welcome.  Perhaps you could come around for Christmas; we'd love to see you again."  

Ginny nodded and took the floo powder. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."  And with a roar of flames, she was gone.

 Mrs. Weasley went next, followed by Hermione, and then Mr. Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kitchen was not at all what Ginny had been expecting.  She stared around until she heard the others fall out of the fireplace behind her.  

"What happened here?"  Hermione asked in awe.  

This was certainly not the room they remembered.  It seemed warm and inviting.  Cabinets filled with white china gleamed on the walls.  The wooden table sitting in the middle of the room looked practically brand new.  

"Mum, are we in the right house?"  Ginny stared at her mother, who was smiling broadly.

"Well we've done a bit of cleaning while you've been away.  Dobby, Winky and I seemed to have finally gotten the old place scrubbed down."

Hermione turned sharply.  "Dobby and Winky are here?  But, I thought they worked at Hogwarts!"

"Well, when Dobby got wind that Harry had a large home now, he nearly broke his neck to offer his services to him.  You know how that elf feels about Harry.  And he convinced Winky to come along.  It's done wonders for her to have a proper master, again.  She hasn't taken a single drink since she's been here."

"Does Harry know about this?" Ginny asked, uncertainly.

It was Arthur's turn to speak.  "Well yes. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea when Dumbledore wrote to him about Dobby's request.  I still think he doesn't want to think of all of this as his."  Mr. Weasley looked around the room, wearing a mournful expression. "After a bit of insisting on Dobby's part, Harry gave in."

"And where is Kreacher?  Harry certainly didn't let him go! He knows too much about the Order to be set free!"  Hermione exclaimed as she searched for the horrid little elf.

Molly looked at the floor. "Well, when Kreacher was notified that Harry was the new master of the house, he...well...he grabbed a bottle of poison from his hiding spot.  He drank it before anyone could stop him.  He mumbled something about "blood traitors" before he finally passed, though."

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, how horrible!"

Ginny snorted however. "Good riddance to the little..."

"Ginny!"

"Well it's true Hermione!  If it wasn't for him, Sirius might still be alive!  He lied to Harry, and we all know what came from that!"

Molly intervened before either girl could get further into their argument.  "We all know what Kreacher's actions caused, but that is in the past.  We have to forget and move on."

Arthur levitated the girls' things and suggested they all head up to their rooms.

As the girls climbed the stairs they noticed just how much different the place was.  Walls now shone bright and not a trace of dust could be found.

In the entrance hall, Ginny sneezed very loudly.  Immediately, she and Hermione stuck their fingers in their ears to try and muffle the old woman's usual screams.  The screams did not come however.  The only sound was loud laughter.  Ginny looked at her mother and father; they both were laughing and pulling the girls fingers from their ears.

"You need not worry about Mrs. Black anymore.  With a little help from Dumbledore, we managed to unstick the portraits."

Hermione looked around and realized the walls, where the portraits had once hung, were now bare.  They gleamed in the sun pouring through the windows.  The draperies hung on the windows looked crisp and new.

"We decided that the house should look as Sirius had wanted it.  He had wanted this place to be a home for Harry, and I intend to make sure it is."   Molly sighed deeply and dabbed at her eyes. "Well come on, I'll show you your rooms.  It will only be you two, Ron, Harry, and you're father and I this summer. So no one will have to share a bedroom."

"Mum, why did we come back here?  I mean I know you've been cleaning and all, but it looks pretty nice here now.  Why couldn't we have just spent the rest of the holiday at home?  Harry could have come with us, couldn't he?"

"Well, I'm not really sure myself.  I received a letter from Dumbledore the day before you arrived back in London.  He asked if we would mind staying here with Harry for the remainder of the summer.  He didn't give any explanation, and I assumed he had good reason."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged significant glances.  "Don't you two start assuming things. I can promise you that his reason is very good, and you needn't worry.  Now the boys should be arriving tomorrow.  Tonks and Mad-eye are bringing them straight from the Dursleys'"

Ginny heard the usual bitterness in her mother's voice as she said the name.  "And also, Harry's birthday is on Friday.  I want to make it special for him, nothing big, just something.  I realized that we haven't been able to celebrate his birthday properly in five years!"

After unpacking and taking a tour of the house, they all sat down for lunch.  Dobby and Winky greeted Hermione very warmly.  They remembered her from two years previous when she, Ron, and Harry has visited them down in the kitchens.  

"Mum, what does Harry think about coming back here so soon after..."  Ginny's voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't know.  We wrote to him and Ron telling them.  Ron wrote back saying that Harry hadn't shown any sort of emotion either way.  I'm very worried about him, but you know how he is.  It takes him awhile to open up when something bothers him.  And then it's usually only to you two or Ron.  Poor thing, I can't blame him, though.  He's had a rough time of it lately."  

All four sat in silence for a moment, then changed the topic.  The rest of the day was spent ambling about the house.  Night fell and eventually everyone felt too sleepy to talk anymore.  The girls had separate rooms, but Ginny joined Hermione in her room after she had heard her parents retreat at last to their own bed.

"What do you think Harry will be like when he gets back?"  Ginny asked, hugging her knees and sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"I don't know.  I hope it isn't as bad as last summer.  I don't think I could stand him yelling at me all the time again."   

The two eventually fell asleep on the small bed, and awoke the next morning awaiting the arrival of the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Harry arrived around midday.   They were greeted with shouts of "Welcome back!" and "We're so happy to see you again!".   Ron smiled happily and hugged each person very tightly.  Harry, however stood back and accepted hugs, but did not make any sort of greeting of his own.

Ginny surveyed him for a few moments as her mother fussed over him.  To an outsider, Harry would have looked like he had not a problem in the world.  He seemed to have gotten a bit of sun on his holiday, his hair stuck up in its usual peculiar fashion, his glasses were perched on his nose, and he even managed a small smile to the group.  Ginny, however, saw through this facade.  She saw the sad way his shoulders slumped, how he shifted uneasily as people asked him how he was doing.  He was thin and looked tired.  But the thing that gave him away the most was his eyes.  His eyes, which used to be a bright and vibrant green, now held a clouded look.  Ginny recognized that look; she had seen the same haunted look in Sirius' eyes.  Their eyes told the same tale.  They had seen far too much death and despair.  They had both seen people dear to them perish at the hands of evil.  Though Sirius was now relieved of his horrors, Harry still had many to face.

Dinner was a strange affair.  The four Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry sat around the table in almost perfect silence.  Ginny watched Harry push the food around on his plate.  Hermione watched him from across the table, also.  Finally, Harry seem to give up his attempt at feigning an appetite, and pushed away from the table.  

"I think I'll go up to stairs.  Fancy a game of chess, Ron?"  Harry looked like he was only asking to be polite.

Hermione placed her foot on top of Ron's and pushed down lightly.  She wanted him to realize what she wanted, but without making it obvious to Harry.  Ron had started with "Y...", but at Hermione's signal, he said "No, I want a bit of Mum's cake.  I'll be up in a bit though."

Harry nodded, indifferently, and called goodnight to the others.  As soon as his footsteps faded Ron turned to Hermione.  "What did you tramp my foot for?"

"Because we want to talk to you, idiot!"  Ginny said, glaring at her brother. "What else do you think?"

Ron didn't look surprised.  "Yeah, I figured this was coming.  And of course you all want to know how he's really doing, I suppose." He looked at his mother and father. When they both gave a slight nod, he sighed.  "Well, it was strange.  Sometimes he was like himself.  You know, laughing a bit, talking about Quidditch, things like that. Then he would turn, just like that." Ron snapped his fingers. "Mostly, it happened close to nighttime.  He's still having dreams, I think.  We had to share this little room, so of course I heard everything."

The others did not look shocked at this.  Mr. Weasley spoke, finally.  "Could you tell what they were about?  Did he ever say anything?"

Ron frowned, trying to remember. "I don't think it's like before.  When he was seeing things about You-know-who, I mean.  I think he's been dreaming about..." He stopped, swallowed, and continued.  "...about that veil thing.  He usually tosses about a lot, and acts like he's ripping at something. I've never said anything to him about it.  I just pretend I slept through it all.  A few days ago, it got pretty bad though."

Mrs. Weasley looked suddenly worried.  "What happened?"

Ron's face was mixed with anger and fright.  "Well, he had gone to bed earlier than me.  His aunt and uncle had pretty much spent the better part of the two weeks ignoring us.  So, I was sitting out back on the porch when I heard Harry screaming for Sirius."  Ron stopped as all three of the females in the room gave loud gasps. "So I went running in there and there he was tearing at whatever it was.  He was yelling like mad.  I was trying to wake him up when his uncle came storming in the room like a wild hippogriff.  He pushed me out of the way and grabbed Harry; it looked like he was going to shake him to death.  He just started screaming 'Wake up you stupid boy! I'm tired of this nonsense, we've put up with it long enough.  Can't even get a decent nights sleep because of you!' And Harry just sat there looking at him.  He didn't say a word."

Hermione and Ginny clapped a hand to their mouths at the same exact moment.  Molly's hands were clenched and trembling on the table; Arthur looked livid.

Ron continued. "I didn't know what to do.  I started screaming at the git before I realized it.  I told him to leave Harry alone or I was going to curse him into next week.  Then he let go of Harry and turned on me.  He didn't yell like I thought he would.  He was all calm and said, 'No, you won't. I know you can't do any such thing, you aren't old enough.' Then he pointed at Harry and said, 'That one has already been expelled for doing it.'  He actually looked happy at the memory of Harry getting expelled."

Hermione lowered her hand and said, "So what happened? Did he leave you alone?"

"Well, I told him that even if I couldn't do it; I certainly could contact the people who could.  His face went all white and he turned back to Harry and shouted at him to keep quiet or else, and then stormed out.  And the worse part is Harry just sat there, he never said a word.  I didn't know what to say.  We just looked at each other for awhile and then he said, 'Welcome to my private hell.', then he just lay back down and went to sleep."

The room was filled with a horrified silence.  Molly was fighting back tears of rage.  She spoke in a strangled voice. "And it was I that fought Dumbledore so hard to have him go with those awful people.  This is my fault."

Arthur patted his wife's arm. "Now Molly dear, I don't think any of us realized how horrible those people really were.  It isn't your fault.  Why didn't you write to us about this, son? We would have taken you both out of there immediately."

"Well, Hedwig was still out with Harry's last letter to you.  And by the time she got back, we were leaving for home.  There wasn't time.  After that Harry was really quiet though."  Ron frowned down at the table.  "You know, the strangest part was how his aunt acted.  She never once said a cross word to Harry; not the entire time.  I mean she didn't bother to stop that overgrown eggplant from bullying him, but she never helped him either.  And from what Harry always said, she was just as bad."

Hermione removed her hands from her face, her eyes filled with tears. "It isn't going to be easy for Harry now.  He's got a lot to deal with here."  She waved her hand around the room, demonstrating the idea of living in Sirius' home. "And then with everything that's happening with Voldemort.  I'll bet he's worked himself into a deep depression.  That would explain his moods and why he's so quiet."

Molly looked at Hermione.  "What do you mean by depression?"

"Well my parents had a friend who was a psychiatrist."  She received looks of utter bewilderment. "A psychiatrist is a muggle doctor who studies people's minds and feelings.  Anyway, my parents' friend is one of them.  He gave me a book to read once and it told all about how the mind works.  Sometimes when people go through really horrific things in their life, their mind sort of shuts down.  They start to withdraw from the world, without really meaning to.  And when you've been through what Harry has just in the last two years, anyone would want to just escape.  Add that to what he's put up with living with those horrible people and I guarantee he's got to be...well..."  Hermione broke off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Ginny's hands were shaking with rage.  When she spoke, it was in an unusually quiet voice. "So, you think he's losing it, do you?"

"No, Ginny, that's not what Hermione is saying.  She's simply saying that maybe Harry is trying to block out everything around him, so maybe he can forget everything that's happened to him."  Arthur reached out to touch Ginny's arm, but she pulled away.

Hermione looked startled, but went on. "I'm thinking that maybe we should keep an eye on him.  Write down all of his mood changes and things.  Then let Professor Dumbledore know what's going on.  If this keeps up, Harry could shut us all out.  Then no one would be able to help him."

Ginny's chair flew backwards and turned over as she stood up.  Everyone around the table jumped as she slammed her fists down on the table.  "None of you understand, do you?  You all sit here, thinking you're helping him by sneaking around and spying on him! You think you can just say a few comforting words and everything will be alright again!  You think that Dumbledore is his one true salvation! Well, let me tell you something! Have you ever thought that perhaps Harry just wants to be alone for a bit?  Do you think coming here was easy for him? No, it wasn't! Sirius was the only father that Harry has ever known!  And now he's had his father taken away, twice!  You sit here analyzing and predicting, but you have no idea! You don't know what it's like to come face to face with that...that..."  Ginny felt tears stinging her eyes and her throat constricted.  

Molly made to take her daughter in her arms, but was roughly pushed aside. "No, get away from me! I don't want your pity or your help!  None of you have ever had to face Voldemort, have you? You haven't had him inside your mind!  You haven't spent day after day just wondering when he wouldn't need you anymore and just kill you! Until you have had to live with that kind of horror, don't sit and judge those who have!"  Ginny turned and swept out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tears of rage were pilling down her cheeks, and she could hardly see where she was going.  And she didn't see Harry standing just outside the kitchen door.  He had heard the entire conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny sat on her bed, reading the piece of parchment.  It was now tear stained, but the memory of receiving it was still vivid.

_"Well, you all know why you are gathered here.  Shortly before Sirius's death, I advised him that it would be a good idea to decide what to do with his estate.  I feared that if something were to happen, our headquarters might fall into the wrong hands. I knew things were beginning to get dangerous, and Sirius was getting restless..." His voice trailed away._

_Ginny looked away from Dumbledore and her eyes fell on Harry.  He was sitting, staring out of the window.  She knew he didn't want to be here, this had to be very hard on him.  She looked back at Dumbledore, who had stopped speaking and was pulling several rolls of parchment from a drawer.  She had no idea what this had to do with her or her family.  It was pretty much a common idea that Harry, as his godson, was sole heir to everything that Sirius owned. _

_"I shall read Sirius's wishes."  Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Professor Lupin. "To Remus, my dear friend, nothing I could give to you could equal the friendship you have blessed me with these many years. I only hope that you are not hearing this anytime soon. However, as the last remaining true Marauder, I leave you one-fourth of the fortune in my family vault."_

_Ginny saw shock and disbelief on Remus's face._

_Dumbledore's gaze now went to the Molly and Arthur.  Ginny swallowed.  Surely Sirius hadn't left them anything. _

_"To the Weasleys', I hope that I get to know you better than I do now as I sit writing this.  The time you've spent at __Grimmauld Place__ made the place I once loathed feel like a home.  I am truly grateful for the way you have protected and cared for Harry in the years I was not there to do so.  I ask you to continue to care for him, if I am not there to do so in the future. To show you my appreciation, I also leave to you one-fourth of my fortune."  _

_Arthur's mouth fell open, Ginny and Ron stared at each other, and Molly's silent sobs died away in shock.  _

_Dumbledore looked to Hermione.  She stared back and said, "Not me..."_

_Dumbledore nodded, "To Hermione Granger, I have not known you long, but I have come to respect and admire you.  Your intelligence is something I envy, and I doubt that even you know just how clever you really are.  You remind me of two other witches that I came to know and love many years ago.  I can only hope your life doesn't end the way theirs did.  We haven't always seen eye to eye and I know you think me reckless, and perhaps you are right.  No matter how I felt about Kreacher, understand that I do not feel the same about all house-elves.  I think your attempts to better there lives' is a noble cause.  I leave to you one-fourth of my fortune; with the hopes you will use it to further your cause."  _

_Hermione gave a loud sniff and dabbed at her eyes.  _

_Dumbledore turned eyes on Harry, who was still not facing him.  "Lastly to Harry Potter..." Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's. "...I must first offer you an apology.  I am sorry I was not there to be the godfather I should have been.  Your parents entrusted you to my care, and I failed them.  I only hope that by the time you hear this, I have rectified my mistakes.  I have come to love you as if you were my son.  I leave to you the remaining quarter of my fortune and also the residence at number __twelve Grimmauld Place__.  I had hoped to make it the sort of home you had always deserved. I only hope I was able to before my death."  _

_Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and no one spoke.  Quietly he stood from his chair with six smaller rolls of parchment in his hand.  He handed each person a roll and spoke. "Sirius addressed one of these to each of you. I believe they contain private messages for each of you."_

_Ginny broke the seal and unrolled her letter.  She looked around at the others who were quietly reading. She looked back down at the parchment and recognized Sirius' handwriting:_

**_Ginny, _**

****

**_I have told Dumbledore to deliver these only if I die before Voldemort's downfall.  I wanted to give you some words of help and encouragement.  You are the only person besides Harry to have escaped the likes of Voldemort with your life.  You understand him better than most because of this bond.  Even though Hermione and Ron are his best friends, there are things about him that they will never understand.  There will be times when Harry will need someone who understands him.  I'm asking you to be that person.  You will know when the time is right.  You remind me very much of Harry's mother; quiet and kind at times, but fierce and strong when you need to be.  That is why I think you will play an important role in the upcoming war.  People like you are a rare find indeed. I ask you again to be the person that Harry will need in the future._**

****

****

**_Sirius_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny sat reading the letter again.  She still didn't understand what Sirius had wanted her to do.  He had said that she would know when the time was right.  She had never shown the letter to anyone, nor did she tell anyone about the contents of it.   The others had kept their letters private as far as she knew.  

Rolling the parchment up again and stowing it back in her trunk and climbed into bed.  No one came to talk to her; she figured they were probably afraid of another outburst.  She knew she knew she would have to apologize in the morning, but she really had no desire to.  She had only told the truth; they were trying to pretend to understand what it was like.  Her parents had done the same to her after her brush with Voldemort.  They had been overly nice to her; they had talked to her to no end about it.  She had desperately wanted to be the one to talk, she wanted them to listen, but they never did.  They continually told her that nothing was her fault, and she should just forget about the whole thing.  

But as she lay, staring at the ceiling, she thought, "How could they expect anyone to forget that Voldemort had possessed them? How can they expect me to just pretend it never happened?  How can they expect me to believe he won't come after me, now that he's come back?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Alright, this is the end of the prologue chapters.  If you want to the rest of the story, hop on over and read HP & the Lost Phoenix


End file.
